Es prácticamente suicidio social
by PukitChan
Summary: Scorpius sabía las reglas básicas que como buen Slytherin nunca debía romper. Las conocía tan bien que cuando aquel sujeto le sonrió, se maldijo por haberle respondido. Porque en ese momento supo que había cavado su propia tumba solo.


**Harry Potter, así como su universo y cosas varias pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Aún tengo la esperanza que de este año aparezcan los derechos de la saga bajo el pino de Navidad. Mientras tanto, yo sólo escribo esto por puro placer. Jo.**

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Personajes: **Albus Severus Potter/Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**Género: **Romance/Humor.

**Resumen: **Scorpius sabía las reglas básicas que como buen Slytherin nunca debía romper. Las conocía tan bien que cuando aquel sujetó le sonrió, se maldijo por haberle respondido. Porque en ese momento supo que había cavado su propia tumba solo.

**Advertencias: Slash. **Esta historia narra una **relación homosexual** y contiene escenas que podrían ofender a algunas personas. Si no te sientes a gusto con el tema, ruego abandones este fic. Dicho está; **sobre aviso no hay engaño.**

**Dedicado especialmente a Kuroneko1490. Lo prometido es deuda, querida ;). ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

**Es prácticamente suicidio social **

Por:

PukitChan

Scorpius se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano que encontró en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y se repitió a sí mismo que si todo le daba vueltas era por la intensidad con la que corrió cuando, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba acostumbrado a correr porque un Malfoy no hacía eso. Lo de correr. No es como si estuviera pensando en otras cosas que un Malfoy no debería hacer, ¿verdad? No estaba recordando ese absurdo estremecimiento que sintió ni mucho menos pensaba sobre aquel insensato deseo de saber qué tan bueno podría ser el chocolate cuando estaba sobre la boca que le sonrió. No. Jamás. Él era un slytherin y muy encima de eso era un Malfoy, y sólo por saber eso, estaba ya consciente que _aquello_ no era más que una estupidez. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos temblorosas. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ojos somnolientos acompañados por esa dulce sonrisa llena de culpabilidad y chocolate. Pronto gimió de pura frustración, obligándose a no sentir más eso. Aquello se había convertido en un caos tremendo… y todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa.

_Potter._

Albus Potter, de dieciséis años, era un importante y ridículo miembro de la casa Hufflepuff. Apestaba en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pero era magnifico en Encantamientos. Además jugaba Quidditch, siendo el guardián de su equipo y era tan bueno en eso que, gracias a su talento, la casa de los tejones estaba por ganar su primera Copa en mucho tiempo. No era especialmente efusivo ni sociable, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una agradable personalidad que le conseguía fácilmente amigos.

Scorpius nunca antes lo había mirado y mucho menos le había hablado. Para él, sólo era un compañero que no merecía la pena conocer porque no era más que un hufflepuff. Le daba igual que fuera un Potter. Durante los cinco años pasados habían compartido más de una clase, pero eso no implicaba que se saludaran si se topaban por casualidad en la puerta, aguardando por el profesor o caminando juntos para encontrar los ingredientes para su pócima. Sencillamente su trato había sido de indiferencia y poco interés por parte de ambas partes para conocerse. Eran compañeros, nada más.

_Hasta esta noche. _

Todo había comenzando en el estúpido Gran Comedor, cuando todos sus compañeros se habían apoderado de los chocolates que reposaban en las bandejas de plata de la mesa de Slytherin. Lo hicieron con tanto cuidado y silencio que cuando Scorpius estiró su mano para tomar uno, se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no había y definitivamente no aparecía más hasta la siguiente cena o en el mejor de los casos, durante el desayuno. Pero Scorpius, acostumbrado a cumplirse sus pequeños caprichos, no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera y aún menos cuando tenía en su boca _esa_ desagradable sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Se propuso a conseguir chocolate. Primero intentó llamar a un elfo, pero pronto descubrió que estos no eran tan solícitos como los de su familia, posiblemente por el hecho de que atendían a todo el castillo. Luego hizo algunas pequeñas indagaciones, sonrió seductoramente y finalmente consiguió la forma de acceder a la cocinas para exigir el bendito chocolate que en realidad nunca le había gustado, pero que por un poco de capricho y algo más de orgullo lastimado, obtendría.

Nunca antes rascar a una pera para que se le permitiera entrar a la cocinas le había parecido más absurdo. Sin embargo, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo: rascó la pera y aguardó a que ésta se transformara. Nada hubiera sido extraordinario sino fuera porque cuando entró, Potter estaba saliendo. Chocaron. Albus Potter, grande y aparentemente menos hábil en el suelo de lo que era en el aire, se tambaleó ligeramente pero no permitió que nada que trajera en los brazos cayera al suelo. Scorpius, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inmóvil, aguardando a que el otro cayera, pronto descubrió que tirar a Albus era una faena a la que pocos se animaban a entrar. No es como si él fuera débil, pero Potter poseía una excelente condición física y una altura que le ayudaba bastante. Aunque realmente no se dio cuenta de que se trataba de él hasta que logró desapartar su mirada de los chocolates que quería, para centrarse contra quién había chocado.

–¡Lo siento! –exclamó el chico y fue hasta ese momento cuando Scorpius lo reconoció. Potter lo miraba preocupado, como si fuese su auténtica culpa que ambos estuvieran el lugar y en el momento inadecuado–. ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

Scorpius olvidó el chocolate y lo miró con curiosidad: Potter traía un pijama de un color profundo verde que resaltaba sus ojos, pero que hacía una horrenda combinación con sus calcetas doradas en las que se distinguían los dibujos de diminutas snitch. No había nada de anormal en él, excepto que parecía verdaderamente preocupado y que había pronunciado su apellido sin una gota de ironía o aversión. Todo por chocar.

–¿Malfoy…?

–Tú eres de hufflepuff –declaró Scorpius sin más. Albus ladeó el rostro y algunos mechones rebeldes le cubrieron fugazmente los ojos antes de regresar a su fea posición normal.

–Bueno… ¿sí? –murmuró, como si no estuviera seguro de su respuesta.

–Y me llamaste por mi apellido –continuó sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Así te apellidas, ¿no? –preguntó Albus, repentinamente alarmado, fiándose bien en los rasgos de Scorpius por si se había equivocado de persona al nombrar.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La mirada de Albus se volvió divertida, y Scorpius descubrió que era porque podía hacerle exactamente la misma pregunta a él. Después de todo, ninguno de los dos era Prefecto y por ende podrían ganarse un buen castigo por andar rondado en el colegio a horas inapropiadas. Sin embargo, Albus tenía más ventaja que él: la Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba prácticamente a un lado, por lo que en caso de emergencia el otro podría huir y salir librado de ello. Aunque dudaba que Potter, siendo quien era, huyera de un castigo.

–Tomando un bocadillo nocturno –contestó al fin. Y para ilustrar aquello movió sus manos innecesariamente llena de dulces. También, aunque no lo hubiera notado pero Scorpius sí, había restos de chocolate en la comisura de sus labios. –No puedo decir que es pequeño. Imagino que vienes exactamente por lo mismo, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó Scorpius a la defensiva, cruzando sus brazos. Potter alzó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron, dándole un aspecto ciertamente enternecedor.

–Bueno… –dijo Albus, arrastrando la última vocal que pronunció–. No creo que hayas venido a verme a mí o a los elfos. Además los chocolates que sirvieron durante el postre eran deliciosos, ¿verdad? Apuesto lo que sea a que no somos los únicos que hemos venido a saquear las cocinas a altas horas de la noche.

El tono ligeramente conspirador de Albus le permitió a Scorpius casi, CASI sonreír. Pero antes de efectuarlo, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba charlando con Albus Potter! ¡Un Hufflepuff! ¡Y peor, sobre chocolate! ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? ¡¿Cómo lo había logrado?! Ciertamente más adelante tendría que felicitarse por su buena acción del año, pero no esta noche porque el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo. ¿Y si alguien los veía? ¿Y si como suponía Potter, entraría alguien más en cualquier momento? No, no y no. Scorpius no podía permitir que los vieran juntos. No porque se tratara de Potter sino porque era un miembro de la casa de los tejones. ¡Vamos, y él era de slytherin! Todo el mundo sabía de la rivalidad histórica que precedía a las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin y si el chico fuese de esa casa, tendría cuando menos una buena excusa para justificar aquella plática. ¿Pero Slytherin y Hufflepuff? ¡Básicamente no existía relación alguna! Y él no sería quien las iniciaría: hablar con un hufflepuff era como cavar su tumba solo. Era prácticamente un suicidio social.

–Uhm, ¿Malfoy? Mira, de verdad no quiero interrumpir tus cavilaciones, pero tengo que regresar a mi Sala Común…

Para Scorpius aquellas palabras no podrían ser más que perfectas yaque era el mismo Potter quien le estaba dando una salida a tan incómoda situación. Entonces, si así era, ¿por qué demonios sus pies no respondían y se apartaban para alejarse de él, para finalmente ir por el bendito chocolate que lo había llevado a toda esta situación en primer lugar? Descubrió la respuesta a su interrogante cuando Albus, al parecer resignado a no salir de ahí, comenzó a masticar un chocolate. _El chocolate que Scorpius quería. _El dulce aroma flotó de inmediato, llenado sus fosas nasales. Scorpius, que nunca antes se había percatado de que aunque el chocolate no fuera su postre favorito, descubrió que le encantaba su aroma.

Al parecer, algo de sus pensamientos debió haberse reflejado en el rostro de Scorpius, porque de un momento a otro, la mano de Albus se dirigió hacia él, ofreciéndole una pequeña barra de chocolate.

–¿Gustas? Porque si esto es lo que viniste a buscar…

Scorpius estuvo a punto de replicarle que no necesitaba eso porque si los elfos le habían dado chocolate, seguramente se lo darían a él también. No obstante, por alguna razón que no acabó de comprender, su mano se movió y aceptó la tableta.

Y sonrió. Albus l_e sonrió._

Albus Potter no tenía una sonrisa cualquiera, pero no era como si pudiera tacharse de extravagante: antes de curvear su boca, su labio inferior temblaba aunque no lo suficiente para que alguien lo notase en la primera vez. Su mirada se suavizaba y también se remarcaba en su mejilla izquierda una pequeña cicatriz que frecuentemente solía ser confundida con un hoyuelo. Era una sonrisa tan agradable que Scorpius no pudo evitar responderle, aún cuando se tratara del único Potter mandado a Hufflepuff. Vamos, ni siquiera su abuelo con la interminable perorata de su linaje podría haberse negado a ello. Su sonrisa era asquerosamente adorable y contagiosa. Y tentadora, como esa mancha de chocolate que parecía gritarle a Scorpius que la quitara de ahí, de esos dulces y gruesos labios.

–…tengo que irme –dijo Scorpius al darse cuenta de la dirección de sus pensamientos. No tenía trece años para negar que por un instante se vio apoderado del abrumador deseo de besar al Hufflepuff, quien dicho sea de paso, parecía aún más confundido que al inicio. El rubio giró sobre sus talones y caminó en sentido contrario; primero lento, casi arrastrando los pies aunque terminó corriendo con dirección a las mazmorras.

Y así fue como había acabado de esa manera: con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos, renegando los deseos que habían emergido en su mente. Maldiciendo a los elfos por haber preparado ese postre en la cena, a sus amigos por habérselos acabado y a Albus Potter, no por haber decidido tomar un bocadillo a la misma hora que a él, sino por pertenecer a la casa de los mayores perdedores de Hogwarts: a la de los tejones.

Porque ante todo, y como un buen slytherin y Malfoy, Scorpius nunca abandonaría su dignidad.

* * *

De vez en cuando, cuando entraba al Gran Comedor, Scorpius miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff. Nadie se percataba porque estaban demasiados adormilados o muy ocupados buscando un lugar donde sentarse como para el darle importancia a otra cosa que no fuera el desayuno. Desde la distancia lo veía y se preguntaba cómo era posible que alguien tuviera una maldita sonrisa tatuada en sus labios.

A veces Albus también notaba la insistente mirada que Scorpius arrojaba sobre él. Cuando eso sucedía, Potter le sonreía y movía suavemente su cabeza, a modo de saludo. Pero Scorpius dejó de responder al gesto y se limitó a entrecerrar sus ojos y observarle hasta que un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho le recordaba que no tendría por qué estar viendo a un Hufflepuff como él. Entonces desviaba la mirada y mordisqueaba su pulgar, repitiendo que todo aquello pasaría: que Potter se cansaría de sonreírle y él de mirarlo sin responderle.

Porque después de todo, no eran más que un par de desconocidos habitando dos casas que coexistían en el mismo espacio. Uno de Slytherin y el otro de Hufflepuff.

* * *

–Suena como la versión gay de Romeo y Julieta.

–¡James!

El aludido lo miró de soslayo sin dejar de lamer la cuchara cubierta de mermelada frambuesa.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con la cuchara ahora dentro de su boca–. ¿No es así? Mira Al, tienen todo lo que da para una épica historia de amor, como la de esa novela que a Rose tanto le gusta leer.

–Es una obra de teatro –corrigió Albus–. ¡Y Malfoy y yo no tenemos algún tipo de romance extraño y fatídico!

James sonrió, malévolo.

–Nunca dije que tuvieran un romance. –Al notar el sonrojo de su hermano menor, James retiró la cuchara de su boca y se dedicó a inspeccionarla durante unos segundos antes de decir–: Bueno, a mí me da igual. La verdad es que siempre me has parecido adorable y creo que por eso te mandaron a Hufflepuff.

–¡James! –volvió a reprochar, esta vez con más dureza. –Sólo quería decirte que era extraño eso. Lo de Scorpius mirándome los últimos meses.

–Tal vez el chocolate que le diste le dio problemas estomacales... yo por eso te miraría feo todo el tiempo –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que no desvaneció ni cuando Albus le dedicó una dura mirada llena de enfado–. ¡Bueno! ¿Qué más da si le gustas a Malfoy? Eso no tendría que ser un conflicto… a menos que te guste a ti.

Albus bufó. ¿Los Gryffindor, idiotas? James tenía de idiota lo que él de pelirrojo. Es decir, nada en absoluto. Albus terminó acariciando la orilla de su vaso de cristal con suavidad y negando con la cabeza, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué podría decir. Optó por intentar hablar a medida que las palabras se iban formando en sus labios.

–No es como si me gustara… pero sí llama mi atención. Y creo que de alguna manera retorcida yo la suya. Pero también creo que dentro de todo, tal vez sean nuestros apellidos lo que le incomodan.

–_La rosa olería igual con otro nombre… _

–Deja de mal citar a Shakespeare. ¡Y hablo en serio James! ¡Estoy preocupado!

–¡Pues yo también hablo en serio! Si el lío y el drama que te estás formando en tu cabeza es a causa de los apellidos, bueno, busca tropezar con él en algún lugar solitario y hablan. O lo besas, no sé, lo que prefieras. Pero después no me lo cuentes.

–Eres un idiota –susurró. James rió.

–Sí, eso suelen decirme. Pero ¿sabes, Albus? Creo que incluso ahora, deberías intentarlo. Hablarlo, nada más.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me gusta molestar a Lily. Y creo que ha comenzado a decir que Malfoy es un tipo sexy. Sería divertido hacerle ver que _realmente_ existen chicos inalcanzables para ella. Como un gay.

Albus resopló y negó con la cabeza, cansado de tratar de convencer a James de lo contrario. Aunque no estaba seguro de que realmente su hermano mayor estuviera equivocado.

* * *

Albus había dejado de sonreírle. Así, sin avisar, el cabrón un día ya no le sonrió. Su cicatriz había dejado de ser hoyuelo. Y sus miradas ya no se encontraban en una pelea de color verde y gris. Simplemente volvían a ser lo que eran: un par de desconocidos. Eso estaba bien, o al menos eso es lo que se repetía Scorpius en voz baja, susurrando como si de un viejo mantra se tratara.

Pero aquello le funcionó de la misma manera en la que Albus cada mañana intentaba alejar sus manos del chocolate; es decir, era inútil.

«_No sólo eres un Slytherin y un Malfoy. También eres, como yo, un Greengrass y un Black como tu abuela. Pero sobre todo, eres Scorpius y ahí puedes crear tus propias reglas. Las condiciones que como Scorpius siempre debes de cumplir. Y yo te recomiendo empezar a crearlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde o que el chico de Potter cambie de opinión…»_

–¿Malfoy? ¿A dónde vas?

El rubio se detuvo y sonrió.

–Es Scorpius –corrigió de inmediato–. Y voy a cometer un suicidio social.

...dos meses después de eso, la sonrisa en los labios de Albus Potter se dibujó para una sola persona.

Esa persona se llamaba Scorpius Malfoy. Detestaba el chocolate, pero _amaba _probarlo en sus labios.

Como casi siempre ocurría cuando las cosas caían en su sitio.

* * *

**Kuro, de verdad espero que te haya gustado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Gracias por todos los ánimos siempre! :D ¡Besitos!**

Suerte a todos en el reto y gracias si nace un review para la escritora.


End file.
